


You Are My Sunshine

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: A little vacation fun with a little pain and dessert.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> more from WWOMB my housemate got behind so I revenged myself.

Face revved up the Corvette as Murdock came rushing out of the hospital and jumped in the car beside him. 

"Well, I'm out for the weekend. Crystal Lake, here we come!"

"Murdock pleases, not in the car and not in L.A!" Face said moving Murdock's hand.

"I can't help it. I've been waiting for this weekend away. You don't know how lonely it gets in that hospital, all alone."

"Well, just wait, will you. I am driving. All right. All right. Let's see how fast this baby can go."

The Corvette flew down the highway accompanied by a yowl.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally out in the countryside they began to sing and once more Murdock's hand began to stray.

Face slapped the hand, "Down boy."

Then he saw the pained desperate look on Murdock's face.

"Look, two miles to go. Okay?"

Murdock stuck out his lip and nodded.

The 'vette came to a screeching halt in front of the cabin. Face sedately got out of the car and walked to the door, the key at the ready. Murdock was one step behind him. He opened the door and stepped in; Murdock had a wild look in his eyes. Face stepped back several steps as Murdock forcibly pulled the keys out of the door, pushed it shut and locked it.

Face put out his hand, inviting.

Murdock howled and in seconds was all over Face.

They kissed; Face unzipped the flight jacket while Murdock fumbled with a tie.

"Why do you wear these stupid things?"

"I'll get it; you just get that jacket off."

Murdock obeyed and also pulled his t-shirt off over his head. By then Face had his tie and jacket off. While Murdock unbuttoned Face's shirt, his friend ran his hand across his chest and nibbled on his neck.

Murdock felt Face's hands stray down and work on the button and then the fly of his pants, once they were loose, he helped Murdock with his own shirt, letting it fall as Murdock's pants fell...

Then Murdock turned his attention to Face's belt and his fly, which refused to go down.

"Why do you have to wear your pants so tight, don't answer that!"

"Ah, Murdock, be careful, please."

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Then how the hell do you get them on without... catching something."

"Very carefully, Murdock. Very carefully."

"I certainly hope so."

Face showed him how it was done.

"It still seems unhealthy to me, but then again, I can see why you like to get out of your pants now."

"Right now I want to get into yours!" said Face grabbing Murdock's shorts and pulling them down in one quick action.

Their hands automatically went for each other and they both sighed in pleasure.

"Oh God, Face...”

Face trailed kisses down Murdock's chest and Murdock was forced to let go, as Face went down on his knees and his tongue found its mark.

Murdock moaned and ran his hands through Face's hair. Face's hands ran over his chest, around to his back and down. Murdock moaned in ecstasy.

Face looked up, drawing Murdock down to him on the carpet. Gently they lay down on their sides, their mouths together as Murdock began to manipulate Face.

It did not take long and Face rolled Murdock onto his stomach. Murdock parted his legs as Face moved to straddle him.

He entered gently, going slow while his mouth nibbled on Murdock's neck. His free hand pushed under Murdock's chest and down as Murdock arched up to meet him. Face's hand found what it was looking for and Murdock gasped and arched up again with a double gasp.

They climaxed together and Face collapsed on Murdock in complete exhaustion.

Face finally got off Murdock's back and rolled over. Murdock, after getting his breath back, did the same.

"Oh Face, that was great, you just keep getting better."

He rubbed his hands over Face's chest and followed with his mouth. When he reached his aim and settled down, Face's hand got between his legs and played upon it while he enjoyed what Murdock was doing to him.

When Murdock was finished he settled back into Face's arms. "I can see this is going to be a perfect weekend."

Face got up finally and wandered into the kitchen. A little while later he returned, "How about a bubbly and bed?"

Murdock grinned and easily complied by leaping onto the bed. He pushed back the covers and got inside, patting the space beside him.

Face opened one of the bottles and the pop had both of them looking at each other. Face poured out a glass and handed it to Murdock, then another for himself and he got into bed. As he did so his glass tipped over and fell into Murdock's lap.

"Facey, must you be so clumsy?"

"That's okay. I'll enjoy licking it up." He pushed back the sheet and proceeded to do just that, much to Murdock's, and his own pleasure.

During Face's maneuvers, Murdock continued sipping champagne; he went through several glasses by the time Face had finished.

"Murdock, don't get too far ahead of me."

Murdock laughed, "Me ahead. I thought you were doing that," then he giggled, "The bubbles get up my nose."

Face took Murdock's glass out of his hand and deliberately spilled it over himself. "Okay, now you clean that up."

Murdock grinned, "With pleasure," but he giggled too much.

Face grabbed Murdock by his hair and pulled him up. "Can't trust you to do anything, now can I?"

Murdock fell back, overcome by a bout of the giggles.

"I'm all sticky now."

Murdock burst into full laughter.

Face got up and went to the bathroom and started to run a bath. "Mmmm, bubble bath.

Murdock was still laughing and gulping down champagne.

Face grabbed a bottle before Murdock could get his hands on it and soon made himself comfortable in the bath. He listened as Murdock's laughter subsided down to giggles and then silence.

Murdock came into the bathroom finally and a little unsteadily on his feet, a bottle in one hand, a glass in the other.

"I can't get it out."

"What?"

"Faceyman, you gotta do it. I can't get it out."

"Oh, come here. You're drunk."

Murdock giggled and handed Face the bottle. While doing so he slipped over and fell, landing on his hands and knees.

"I broke it."

"What?"

A hand came up to the edge of the bath with a broken glass in it. The stem had parted from the rest of the flute.

The champagne bottle popped and Murdock came up with eyes blinking. "Oh, do it again, Faceyman."

Face took a swig of champagne and held it in his mouth. Murdock saw what he was doing, threw away his glass, moved his mouth up to Face's and took the champagne from him.

Then he fell back, "Oh, get out of there, Face. A bath is no fun."

"You'll have to dry me off, if you can in your state."

"What state? We're in California aren't we? I'm randy aren't I?"

"You certainly are," said Face standing up, "And so am I, get me a towel."

Murdock somehow managed to stand and put a towel around Face, kissing him in the process and maneuvering him back towards the bedroom.

They fell on the bed and Murdock rolled over onto his stomach. Face tossed off the towel and rolled on top of him.

He had a hard time getting into the right position and Murdock didn't help by starting to giggle again. But once there his hips thrust forward with force, getting a deep moan from Murdock.

"Oh Facey, I love it when your rough."

So Face continued, slow and deep with Murdock arching up each time to meet him. Face's hand reached for him and squeezed in rhythm.

Murdock climaxed first, but Face kept going for a long time until he finally did. Then he rolled off Murdock and lay there panting.

Murdock took a few more gulps of champagne before urging Face to turn over for him. Face obliged and Murdock struggled to straddle him. After much moving about, nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" asked Face finally.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't get it..."

"You're too drunk, get off me, you're getting heavy."

Murdock slipped off and promptly fell asleep.

Face sighed in resignation and snuggled up to his friend, "Before you couldn't get it out, now you can't get it in."

Then his mind thought of something deliciously disgusting. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, whipped cream, pineapple circles and - sigh - black cherries. He picked up the ingredients and went back to the bedroom.

He started by getting Murdock on his back, then he stroked Murdock erect. Surprising how it was easy to do. And evidently from the contented look on Murdock's face, even in sleep, he approved.

"Pineapple circle first." This was not so easy. The hole in the pineapple was not big enough. But he knew how to make it bigger.

"Oh nice," he said when it went into place. "Now whipped cream and lots of it."

On top of the pineapple the whipped cream went around all the way to the top. Then he decorated his sensuous culinary masterpiece with cherries, putting the biggest, juiciest one right on top.

It looked too good and he ahhed. But it was a Hawaiian Delight after all and he wanted to enjoy it, and he did.

Murdock woke up in ecstasy and looked down to see Face come off him, a cream beard on his Face.

"You had a Hawaiian Delight without telling me!" groaned Murdock.

"You enjoyed it though, and you can't say you didn't."

Face moved up alongside Murdock and promptly cleaned his face and drew him into a more passionate embrace.

Face rolled over onto his stomach.

"Come on, Murdock. I want you inside me. If you can’t do it yourself, I'll help you."

Murdock rose up and straddled Face and took his hand, placing it where he wanted to hold. It was not easy but Face managed to guide it into position, then Murdock took it from there. He entered Face clumsily, but once he got into the rhythm, they were soon writhing together in ecstasy.

But Murdock did not stop after he climaxed once; he went for a second time, then a third before he collapsed in sheer exhaustion.

"Boy Murdock, once you get going, there's no stopping you," said Face as he drew Murdock's head onto his chest.

"Yeah. But I just gotta get some sleep now, Face," and he soon was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Murdock woke up and found he was alone. He got up and found the back door open. Then he heard slashing.

"Face, where are you?"

He got no answer so moved down to the small jetty, "Face?"

Seeing no sign of his friend he turned back to the house. He had not gone more than three steps when he was jumped from behind and brought down on the boards on his stomach. Face was on top of him in seconds.

"No Face, not...mmmm...not here please...the boards... are...oh...rough."

But Face was thrusting without a care. Murdock moaned, first in ecstasy, then suddenly in pain.

"Oh...Face...please...stop. I've...I've got a...splinter... shit!... It hurts Face! ... Fucking get off!... oh please."

But Face continued on, too absorbed in his own pleasure. After he climaxed, then he obliged.

“You bastard, Face," said Murdock painfully raising himself from the jetty. "That was rape!"

"Fun, wasn't it."

"Fun! You motherfucker. I'm in pain. I've got a bloody splinter and it bloody hurts like hell!"

Face immediately turned him to the light, "Where?"

"Where do you bloody think?"

"Oh, shit."

Face led him into the house and made him sit on the table while he went to fetch some tweezers. Then he got to work.

Murdock winced at Face's probing with the cold instrument. "You've spoiled your own fun now, Face. I won't be able to get it up for the rest of the weekend. I'll get you for this, I really will."

"Oh be quiet," said Face and he yanked the splinter out.

Murdock screamed, "You bastard!"

Face ran for cover leaving Murdock where he was in agony.

All was quiet for a time, then Face returned to kiss it better. He finished the job by tying a blue bow around the wound. Then he helped Murdock back to bed.

"I'll still get you back for that."

"Oh shut up and turn over. I'll give you three times."

Face lied, he did five. Then they slept in each other's arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face was frisky again in the morning and he took Murdock several times before they decided to get up for breakfast.

All through the meal, Face noticed the evil gleam in Murdock's eyes. He knew he was planning something, but he did not know what. However, he also knew it would not happen that weekend.

THE END


End file.
